batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baelheit
He is the father of Milly a powerful Spiriter and the creator of Machina Victim of his Ambition Baelheit was a genius researcher and was looked up upon by not only the people of Alfrad, but to Emperor Olgan as well, who sought to use his genius in his quest for power and conquest. Fifteen years prior to the start of Baten Kaitos Origins, Baelheit was working endlessly on the transfusion of magna mixtures, the basis of what became magna essences in the future. While he had nearly perfected this research, there was still a slight possibility that the mixtures may prove to have destabilizing effects, but the Emperor did not want to hear anything of them and ordered Baelheit to conclude the study so that he can use it to put the Alfrad Empire as a leading power in the world. Olgan had already laid out more plans and operations for Baelheit to work on, ones that dwelt into the untapped energies and potential of the ancient god of destruction himself, Malpercio. During an expedition to the continent of Hassaleh, Olgan's troops found a piece of Malpercio's body known as an afterling that bonded to other living creatures to survive. Olgan had the creature captured and examined all the possibilities that it could hold. At the suggestion of Quaster Verus, Olgan decided to initiate a series of experiments on the creatures and bind them to human beings in order to create a man made spiriter. Olgan's true desire was to turn his son, Shanath, into a spiriter and lead the empire to a glorious age of prosperity when he takes over the role of Emperor. Verus also had his own designs to use the experiments in his plans and schemes for power and control. Olgan placed Baelheit in charge of this research and had hundreds of people abducted to be used as experiments, including infants and children. Among these children was Sagi, the product of a love relationship between Verus and Gena, though Verus simply impregnated her to use his offspring for his malicious plans. During the course of this research though, Shanath was not sen as a suitable candidate and could not bear the power of the afterling and rejected it. This caused Shanath to hate his father, Olgan, who began to see Shanath as a weak and incompetent boy who would be incapable of running the empire. Many of the remaining test subjects were driven insane by the torturous experiments and died as a result. However, Baelheit was finally able to create a spiriter, but the subject proved to be far too unstable when it came into consciousness and had a panic attack over what was happening to him. The subject went crazed and began murdering all the research staff and completely demolished the research center. In the meantime, Gena was able to track down the research facility and broke into the dungeons where the test subjects were taken, found Sagi, and fled with him to Hassaleh. Among the ones killed was Baelheit's wife, but the subject was successfully destroyed before it could escape into Alfrad. However, before it was killed, it had mangled Milly, Baelheit's daughter, and tore half of her body apart. Driven with guilt and depression, Baelheit placed his daughter in a medical capsule and fled the empire to find somewhere peaceful to end his life. Overcome with the death of his wife, the mangled state of his daughter, and his now ruined reputation, Baelheit went to Mira to die. Before he could end his life though, a spirit by the name of Daimon made contact with him and urged him not to die. The two then merged together and Baelheit ended up becoming the very thing he had sought to create, a spiriter. With this new spirit at his side, Baelheit gained great new wisdom and created ingenious machinery that would later be known as machina. With this new invention, Baelheit was able to save his daughter's life by binding her body to it. While it seemed that all was well again, Baelheit was a changed man, angry and now diluted into thinking that it is his obligation to change the course of the world and use machina to completely restructure it and destroy all that was left from the War of the Gods, especially Wings of the Heart. Unknown to him, there even more sinister plans and operations occurring within the shadows being orchestrated by Verus who was intending to use machina in his designs and use Baelheit as a puppet. The Spiriter As the Creator of Machina Baelheit was a strong supporter of Emperor Olgan's new world vision and was immensely popular among Alfard's citizenry. During this period of time, Baelheit grew to hate Olgan as he saw him as the one responsible for his misfortunes as he was the one who ordered Baelheit to embark on the spiriter research. Nonetheless, he was shown as a strong supporter of his plans, but also gained immense power on his own. He soon accumulated so much power that he was soon able to initiate a secret organization that not even Olgan knew about known as The Dark Service, that answered directly to him and took his orders without question. Baelheit soon made his plans to pro-machinate every continent to gain complete control of them and capture the remaining afterlings so that he could transfer their power into mechanical armor he developed called machina armor. He used a list of the malediters, which he kept as a record of the program, to find the test subjects and capture them so that he could awaken the afterling within them and capture them. During this time, Baelheit also acquired his own right hand man, Shanath, who was seeking to get revenge on his father and was put in control of the Dark Service. The partnership between these two caused Olgan to start to mistrust Baelheit and believed that he was planning to betray him. Unknown to Baelheit, Shanath was actually a double agent working for Verus and was simply using the Dark Service to complete Verus's plans for power and was spying on Baelheit so that Verus could factor in his plans with Baelheit's activities. Verus soon learned of Baelheit's plans to capture the afterlings and also of a secret scheme to construct a massive flying fortress known as Tarazed to use as a main base. Verus then decided to take control of the afterlings himself and plotted to take over Tarazed so that he may use it to conquer the world. In order to accomplish this, he needed Olgan killed so that Baelheit would have no choice, but to speed up pro-machination efforts. Verus had also learned from Shanath that Sagi was working within the Dark Service. Verus, knowing that he was a maledieter, decided to use him as his pawn to draw out afterlings to capture and to thwart pro-machination to force the launch of Tarazed. Baelheit soon also learned that Sagi contained an afterling as his name was on his list of test subjects and decided to find a means of releasing it. He learned that afterlings surface when their hosts become angry or panicked and ordered the Dark Service to assassinate the emperor, while secretly telling his captain to turn on them and arrest them before the assassination could occur. He hoped that Sagi would become so panicked that the afterling within him would surface. However, unknown to Baelheit, Verus knew of the plan and sent Shanath to murder Olgan, take the list of afterlings Olgan had, and pin the crime on Sagi. With this, Verus would be in a perfect position to persuade Sagi to help him stop pro-machination and could also work to take Olgan's place as emperor. The plan went smoothly for Verus of Olgan was killed and Sagi was framed. To Baelheits' surprise, another one of the soldiers involved with the operation was a maledieter and surfaced as an afterling, killing his own men until he was captured. Since this soldier's name did not appear on his list, Baelheit deduced that his name must have appeared on the other list that Olgan had in his possession until it was stolen. Baelheit was disgusted though that Olgan was killed and that Sagi was able to escape as well and was starting to rethink whether Sagi was a maledieter at all. To this end, he sent Milly to befriend and help Sagi in order to determine if he is a spiriter or a maledieter. In the meantime, he sent Shanath to start pro-machination efforts on each continent and capture the afterlings, still unaware that Shanath was working for Verus and that he gave the list he stole from Olgan to Verus for his operations. Plans Revealed Once he has the people's support he goes about pro-machination and works to secure power as Emperor so he could achieve complete control and authority, with Verus running against him. During his election campaigns, Shanath brought in a woman he abducted known as Gena, Sagi's mother. Shanath told Baelheit his plan to tear her wings of the heart out to serve as a publicity stunt to show just how unnecessary they are. Baelheit agreed though he did not know that Verus ordered Shanath to abduct and torture her to bring out the afterling in Sagi right in front of Baelheit and Alfrad to smear his good name so that he could win the election for Emperor. While the plan seemed to work and Sagi surfaced as an afterling and was captured, Baelheit still won the election and became Emperor. However, Sagi was able to escape and destroyed all the machina on the continents, forcing Baelheit to launch Tarezed and use it to destroy the other continents. By using the powers of the afterlings he had captured, Baelheit was able to keep this incredible fortress afloat. This was playing right into Verus's hands though as he could now finish off Baelheit and claim the fortress as his own. Sagi, Milly, and Guillo were all sent by Verus to put a stop to Baelheit's ambitions. They fought through the fortress until they reached Baelheit, who revealed his true motivations for his plans and actions. He believes that through machina, he can control the flow of transition in people and keep them in line. If they were left to use the power of their hearts, Baelheit believes that this would lead to chaos, using the War of the Gods as evidence for this. Sagi rebuffed his claims and stated Baelheit has led more tragedy than he could believe by meddling with the afterlings. Refusing to give up on his plans, Baelheit fought to end all their lives, even his daughter, Milly. In the end, he is defeated in battle and even his guardian spirit refuses to help him, seeing that Baelheit became too warped by his ambitions. Defeated, he is then stabbed through the heart by Verus, who finally revealed his hand and his true face of evil and insanity. With his dying breaths he apologizes to his daughter as he learned from his spirit that Machina was not the answer to end war and that he was wrong to think Wings of the Heart only caused destruction; his final words are of the regret for not being able to see the end to Daimon's story with her. Personality A man of true intellect and misfortune, Baelheit is one of the few villains within the Baten Kaitos series that is not driven by a lust for power. While he does seek to control the world, his motivations are to keep the world in check and insure that their would be no wars similar the the War of the Gods. With his own spirit giving support and guidance, Baelheit believed that his plans were truly pure and justified, wanting what is best for the world and his daughter, Milly. However, this also allowed Baelheit to perform reckless and immoral acts of violence and destruction without remorse. This led to the deaths of many innocent individuals as well as the destruction of numerous areas across the various continents. While not a evil or sadistic man at heart, Baelheit was often forced into performing heinous acts on the behalf of another individual or party, such as Emperor Olgan and Verus. This led him to become angry and resentful towards them and lusted to gain control of the empire for his own use, though still preferring to use Olgan as scapegoat for his plans. After the emperor's death, Baelheit begin placing numerous pieces in operation and he manipulated many individuals to complete his plans, even using his own daughter to see if Sagi was truly a spiriter or not. With so much focus on his operations though, Baelheit failed to see that their were others plotting to betray and that his own right hand man was simply using him himself on the behalf of Verus. Prior to his final battle with Sagi, Guillo, and Milly, Baelheit showed just how diluted he had become by shooting his own daughter in the face to simply prove his point that machina can save any life as the machina in her body would stabilize her skin again. After his battle with them, he finally saw the error of his ways when even Daimon reused to help him anymore after seeing just how violent and self serving he has become. Tragically, before Baelheit could turn over a new leaf, Verus murdered him in cold blood. Baelheit was left bloodied and begged his daughter to forgive him of his failures, now truly sorry for what he had done to the world. Saying goodbye to Daimon, Baelheit died a broken man, his death serving as motivation for Milly to end the madness that Verus had unleashed. Videos Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Showdown with Baelheit (1/2)|The Confrontation with Baelheit Part 1 Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Showdown with Baelheit (2/2)|The Confrontation with Baelheit Part 2 Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Boss: Baelheit|Final Battle with Baelheit. Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Scene After Baelheit Battle| Baelheit's Death Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Leaders